praeluimfandomcom-20200213-history
Castiel Nåværende
History/ Family Castiel was a half daughter of a Skar by the name of Leif, commander of the naval fleets. The high stronger father passed on his knowledge of the sea and took her on raid the minute she was old enough to effectively fight and steal. A funny story actually, he knew she was ready when she stole one of his telescopes while he was sleeping, ask her about it sometime. The crew loved her and treated her like their own, and she quickly began to work on the ship with her father, though never wanted to be 1st mate. Marius, 1st mate on the Døende Ulver, was almost like a second father to her and a close bond quickly grew between them. Constantly raiding, and defending the ship from Eirinian, Alqital'aw Alkalimat, Jeontugi, and monsters has put her in harms way more than once. Luckily she must have inherited her father's strength as it has never stopped her from sailing the next day. Eventually her father and the crew got into a tough spot. They were raiding of the coast of Jeontugi as usual when they stole a peculiar item, a green necklace. Her people, the hoarders that they were decided to keep it though it had no obvious value. Evidently it was magic or some for of tech, as it exploded under the deck one night during a rough storm. Cas, a pet name the crew had given her, was up in the sails when the explosion hit, and was thrown into the air before slamming into the sea. She would have died, if it hadn't been for Marius. Marius, one of the few survivors, had managed to get a rowboat off the boat before it had sank. He hauled her onto it, along with a few personal belongings he could find floating in the water then set for the nearest bit of land. It was a large town in the Voltum kingdom, and he sold what he could to get across to a town known for being raided by the Sjøfolk. Luckily for them it was raiding season, so it was likely they would encounter other native ships and get a ride back home. They disguised themselves well enough, however a captain in the naval fleet recognized Marius from a skirmish several years ago, they assumed he had been shipwrecked, and kidnapped the girl to be his guide and other purposes. Marius, seeing a possibility and taking it, went with the story hoping Cas would be let go. The gamble paid off and she was released from custody, and Marius was hung the next day. Alone for the first time in her life, without a ship, and far from home the Skar's daughter quickly formulated a plan. Raiding season was over and she didn't want to wait a season to get home. In her own country she could easily find work, but in the sexist Voltum kingdom there were only a few ways an attractive young siren could make money. She found one of the more attractive jobs was a medic in the military. She had been a medic to her crew on the Døende Ulver, so she joined the Voltum kingdom to make enough cash to buy a fare on a trading ship headed for home. She'd join the Sana Morbus branch, and made sure not to choose a fighting branch in fear she would be forced to fight her own people. Personality She has a certain emotional strength to her, as if a steel cord ran through her soul, from flirting with death one to many times. The loss of her crew took a heavy toll on her, and she swore vengeance on the Jeontugi for what they did to her. Other than burning vengeance and a desperation to get home, she's a light hearted and die hard partier. Being Sjøfolk, and having lived on a pirate ship for so long, made her used to parties almost every night, with enough alcohol to drown the sea, and enough music and singing to deafen the neighboring countries. She loves to dance and sing, especially with men her age. She's very flirtatious, and hates long term commitment, but loves to have a good time with anyone who's willing. Though light hearted she knows when to be serious and to always watch her back, as you never know when the sea will turn into a war zone again. Another aspect to her personality would be her upbringing. As the daughter of a Skarl she was placed with a lot of political power, though the simple Sjøfolk never cared too much about politics- their leaders chosen on who could hit the hardest- it was important she proved herself to be strong and able. This gave her a drive to do well with all tasks assigned to her, and to preform as well as her male counterparts. She's noticed females are given more respect when they can hit as hard, physically and verbally, as well as men. Goals, Achievements, Extras Her main goal is to get home as quickly as possible, and to steal as much as she can while she's here. Sjøfolk love things that shine, and that's inherently in her so make sure you keep your valuables locked up when around her! Her main achievement would be stealing from the Jeontugi queen herself in a long and drawn out battle when a raid had gone bad. She managed to steal a diamond crown the bought the crew a new ship after the first one had to limp home after being chased by the Jeontugi fleet. Henchmen Spell Book: Stats: